Steelix
Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganēru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Steelix is a lustrous, silvery gray snake. They are about 30 feet long. Their body is made up of rock-like sections, three of which have massive rock spikes coming out of them. They have a massive head mainly made up of their jaw. The jaw is large and wide with sets of large square teeth inside. Along their bottom jaw are a pair of ridges (varies with gender). Their eye sockets are slightly set in, giving them good eye protection. Underneath their bottom jaw there are small square domes. Their heads have two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of their heads. Their jaws also have massive ridges where they meet their skull. Their tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. Steelix's rock-like sections don't look perfect and can easily be mistaken for rocks, for they have many chips and scrapes all along them from fights and tunneling. Evolution Steelix can be obtained by making an Onix hold a Metal Coat and trading it. Steelix obtains a mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Evolve Onix |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Onix |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Onix |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Victory Road, Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Victory Road, Iron Island |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 47, Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Onix |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Onix, Trade Luvdisc in Cyllage City (nicknamed Thumper) |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |type= |gen=II |gold=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |silver=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |crystal=The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well. |ruby=Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |sapphire=Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |emerald=Steelix live even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core, reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |firered=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |leafgreen=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |diamond=Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. |pearl=It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the dark underground. |platinum=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |heartgold=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |soulsilver=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |black=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |white=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |black 2=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |white 2=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |x=Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. |y=It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the darkness underground.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr = G 208 front.png |gldsprs = Shiny Steelix Gold.png |slvspr = S 208 front.png |slvsprs = 208Steelix Silver ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 208 front.gif |crysprs = Steelix Shiny Crystal.gif |rbysapspr = RS 208 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |emeraldspr = E 208 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E Shiny Steelix.gif |frlgspr = RS 208 front.png |frlgsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |dpspr = Steelix DP.png |dpsprs = Steelix Shiny DP.png |ptspr = Pt 208 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 208f front.png |ptsprs = Steelix Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 208 front.png |hgsssprs = Steelix Shiny HGSS.png |Iback = Steelix Back I.png |IIback = 208Steelix GSC BackSprite.png |IIbacks = 208Steelix GSC ShinyBackSprite.png |IIIback = Steelix Back III.png |IIIbacks = Steelix Shiny Back III.png |IVback = Steelix Back IV.png |IVbacks = Steelix Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Steelix BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Back Steelix BW.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Steelix XY.gif |xysprs = 208Steelix XY ShinySprite.gif |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = 208Steelix XY BackSprite.gif |VIbacks = 208Steelix XY ShinyBackSprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Brock's Steelix is one of Brock's Pokémon his father caught as an Onix in Kanto. It evolved into Steelix (not shown) and was discovered in Battle Frontier series. Steelix was given to Brock's brother. Olivine City Gymleader Jasmine also owned a Steelix. *Hun's Steelix *Harrison's Steelix *Morrison's Steelix *Byron's Steelix Trivia *Steelix is the second largest Pokémon after Wailord. *Steelix is the heaviest Generation II Pokémon. *Steelix has the highest Base Defense out of all and types. *Steelix is the only non- type Pokémon that can learn Rock Polish. *Steelix and Altaria are the only Pokémon to change their Primary type through evolution. **Strangely, both of them are part of a 2-stage Evolutionary Line that isn't affected by a certain type ( and respectively). ***Also, 1 member of the Evolutionary Line isn't affected by 2 Types ( and for Steelix and and Swablu). Gallery 208Steelix_OS_anime.png 208Steelix_Dream.png 208Steelix_Mega_Dream.png 208Steelix_Pokemon_Stadium.png 208Steelix_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon